yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Ritual Monster
(モンスター)The parentheses here specify what part is not shown on the cards' Type/Ability line. |japanese=儀式(モンスター) |furigana=ぎしき(モンスター) | romaji = Gishiki (Monsutā) | japanese translated = | english = Ritual (Monster) | french = (Monstre) Rituel | german = Ritual(monster) | italian = (Mostro) Rituale | korean = 의식 (몬스터) (儀式 (Monster)) Uisik (Monseuteo) | portuguese = (Monstro de) Ritual | spanish = (Monstruo de) Ritual |chinese=儀式怪獸 Yíshì Guàishòu / Ji4 sik1 (Gwaai3 sau3) }} Ritual Monsters (Japanese: モンスター Gishiki Monsutā), colored blue, are monsters that must be Special Summoned with a Ritual Spell Card. Examples include "Magician of Black Chaos", "Demise, King of Armageddon", and "Nekroz of Trishula". Ritual Monsters are Special Summon-only monsters. This means that they cannot be Special Summoned from the hand or Deck except by Ritual Summon and the card "Ritual Foregone", and cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard or while banished unless they were first Ritual Summoned (even with a card like "Fulfillment of the Contract"). Ritual Summoning In some ways, Level 5 or higher Ritual Monsters are easier to Summon than Normal or Effect Monsters of the same Level, since their Tributes do not need to be on the field. However, they do require a number of specific cards to be in the hand at once, which can be quite difficult to achieve. Some Ritual Spell Cards such as "Advanced Ritual Art" can ameliorate this by using monsters from the Main Deck instead, as opposed to using monsters from your hand and/or side of the field. Cards such as "Preparation of Rites" and "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" help the player to assemble the necessary components for a Ritual Summon, while cards such as "Ascending Soul" and "Ritual Buster" help alleviate the costs of Ritual Summoning. The "Djinn of Rituals" monsters can serve dual purposes, as they make the Ritual Spell Card's monster requirement easier to fulfill by banishing themselves from the Graveyard, as well as granting an additional effect when used for the Ritual Summon of a Ritual Monster. Playing style Because Ritual Monsters are not stored in the Extra Deck, they don't have the benefit of being immediately available to be Summoned as soon as the player has the necessary monsters. Likewise, needing specific Spell Cards for each Ritual Monster (with some exceptions) can also limit the player's ability to Ritual Summon should they be missing the Ritual Spell Card or Ritual Monster. As a result, Decks focused on Ritual Summoning tend include ways to search Ritual Monsters and Ritual Spell Cards. Ritual Summoning is supported by a number of Spell Cards, including "Ritual Foregone" which allows for the instant Summon of a Ritual Monster from the hand, though such a monster cannot attack and will be destroyed during the End Phase. In addition, "Advanced Ritual Art" can be used should you have a sufficient amount of Normal Monsters. No other Tributes are required if using "Ritual Raven" for the Summoning of a DARK Ritual Monster. Two of the "Gishki" archetype monsters, "Gishki Shadow" and "Gishki Vision" allow them to be the entire Tribute for any WATER monster, not just a "Gishki" Ritual Monster. Ritual-reliant Decks benefit the most from having multiple copies of Ritual Spell Cards and Ritual Monsters, as the chances of drawing both the Ritual Spell and the Ritual Monster increases greatly. Ritual Summoning can cost the player a large amount of cards in hand/field so ways to generate hand advantage and recycle Ritual Spell cards are also important. With the introduction of the New Master Rules, Ritual Monsters now have the advantage of being able to be Summoned in any Main Monster Zone, unlike Extra Deck monsters. In the anime Ritual Monsters have never been one of the major mechanics in the anime. A few prominent characters used Ritual Monsters in Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, including Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Maximillion Pegasus, and Alexis Rhodes, but they were never featured as prominently as Fusion Monsters in GX. Kite Tenjo used a Ritual Monster in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, but that was the only time Ritual Monsters were featured in the entirety of ZEXAL. Even in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, which tried to show off all of the Summoning methods, Ritual Monsters were only used by two characters, Alexis Rhodes and Aura Sentia, neither of whom were featured significantly in the anime, but they did make a splendid appearance. Examples MagicianofBlackChaos-YGLD-EN-UR-1E.png | Non-Effect Ritual Monster SaffiraQueenofDragons-MP15-EN-UR-1E.png | Effect Ritual Monster ShinobaronPeacock-RATE-EN-R-1E.png | Spirit Ritual Monster Trivia * There are no Level 2 Ritual Monsters. * Ritual Monsters have the fewest number of anti-support cards of all monster card types, with only card specifically designed to stop them: " ". * "Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon" has the highest ATK of all Ritual Monsters. * "Shinobaron Peacock" and "Shinobaroness Peacock" are the first and currently the only Ritual Monsters to have an ability. Notes Category:Types of Monster Cards